


eyes down for the casting

by kimaracretak



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biting, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Mommy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Drusilla finds Jenny before Angelus does.
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Drusilla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019





	eyes down for the casting

The blood running down the witch's chest is warm and silky, but when Drusilla dips her head to lick it up, it tastes like metal, electric - too much like her strange new toys, but it's not enough to make Drusilla pull away.

"Little Janna thought she could hide," she murmurs. Drags her teeth over the witch's breast and watches more of that strange rude blood rise to the surface. "Built a maze of ones and zeros. Forgot I didn't have to be invited in there."

She sits back on her heels so she can see Janna's face too: tear tracks long dried, rose petals all trapped in her cloud of black hair. Her lips are bitten red, and Drusilla can't remember which of them has done that. They wrap around words that Drusilla ignores, because they're not important anymore - all that matters is how pretty her little witch is, how her blood sings to be free.

Does she know how pretty she is when she cries?

"Lucky you, that you let me in here, at least," Drusilla says. "Daddy doesn't care if his toys look pretty."

She dips a finger in pool of blood between the witch's breasts - not yet deep enough to drown in, Miss Edith would be so sad - and uses all the bad blood to draw a heart on her cheek. "There," she says. Snatches Janna's hand away when she reaches up to wipe it off. "Little witch all dressed up with everywhere to go, if she'll let me take her."

"What if I don't let her?" Janna's words are all off-key, strange and crackly just like her blood, but the question comes through all the teethmarks and cobwebs, so Drusilla digs her nails into the witch's captive hand as she think about it.

She'll get blood under her nails. Maybe Janna will be nice and lick it free later on.

"Then you would be a very rude little witch, Janna of the Kalderash," Drusilla says finally. She stretches out on the bed again, nips her way down the witch's side til she finds the unmarked stretch of her stomach. "And you would need to be punished."

Her skin splits under Drusilla's teeth like it was meant to - like she'd been saving herself just for her. Drusilla presses down on the skin as the witch keens above her and watches the blood bloom outwards like a rose.

"Don't cry now," she says. "Mummy's here. Mummy will keep all of your important insides from spilling out."

The little witch's skin is all slick from the blood, from the sweat and the tears and all the fear that's making her taste so much sweeter now, all the new blood and secrets leaking out the more Drusilla bites down.

"I know it hurts," she says, leaning up to kiss the witch's trembling eyelids. "But you just have to be good. Be very good for Mummy and -" 

Her fingers are all wet now, and it's easy to slip them down between Janna's legs, dragging the deep crimson trails behind them. "Little witch," she says, tipping her head back into the sharp pain of Janna's fingers pulling in her hair. "Little witch." Presses her bloody fingers inside, closes her eyes and smiles as Janna's murmured _please_ s sink back under the sound of her blood.


End file.
